Be Mine
by floatingawayinadaydream
Summary: So be mine. So be my baby. Just say alright. Forever and alright.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hi its me. I feel horrible but I've kind of lost interest in Something Like This but if anyone really would like me to continue, I can try lol. This is just a little idea that popped into my mind the other day and so I decided to type it up and post it yay**

**I hope you enjoy this **

**Disclaimer: i own nothing but my mess.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Last night, a whole bunch of my friends and I decided to go clubbing down town in celebration of our one friend's 19th birthday. The entire night was filled with alcohol so I won't be surprised if any of us hardly remember anything from the night before.

Towards the end of the night, I was far too tipsy to make any rational decisions. Being the drunk genius that I am, I decided to get high with a few people we had met at the club. All I remember is throwing up in the bathrooms twice, feeling like absolute shit and that the DJ's head was fucking huge. Damn purple haze. And greenies too. Mitchie, my best friend, and I left earlier than the others because I was feeling so bad.

Damn being too drunk to remember to close the curtains when you get home after a night out. As soon as I opened my eyes, I closed them. Seriously, it's as if the sun is shining directly into my eyes. Either I'm over exaggerating or I'm hung over. I'm going to go with reason number two. I am so not ready for the throbbing pain in my head and the dizziness when I sit up.

After noticing how dry my mouth was, I slowly reopened my eyes, trying to adjust to the brightness of the room. A jug of ice cold water sounds fantastic right now. As I was rubbing my eyes with my hand, I felt something stroking my hair.

"Lex, you're up." I gazed up in the direction where the voice was coming from to be met with Mitchie's brown eyes and a smile. I only just realized now that I had been lying on her chest with my arm draped around her body as her arms were wrapped around me with her one hand playing with my hair while the other was fiddling with my bra strap.

"Y-yeah. Uh...Mitchie?" Again, damn alcohol for clouding my memory of last night.

"Alex?" She smirked at me, clearly being amused by my confusion.

"Why the hell am I in my bra and underwear?" At this she burst out laughing.

"Do you seriously not remember?" As I shook my head, I noticed her face turn serious. "Oh...shit..." Her eyes leave mine and instead meet the floor.

"Mitch, just tell me. Don't leave me hanging!"

"I'm not really sure how to say this..."

"Michelle. Talk."

"Okay okay. Well, we kind of slept together."

"WE FUCKED?!"

"Alex, we never fucked."

"Wha- but you just said..." Before I got to finish, she cut me off.

"We made love." As soon as she said this, I instantly sat up and stared at her. I started slowly tapping my head, trying to remember. How the fuck could this happen and I can't even remember! "Alex, how can you not remember?" Oh God. "You even told me that you loved me!" Fuck my life.

I'm literally speechless. I can't even move. I just sit and stare blankly at her. I have no idea what came over me but I suddenly realized my vision become blurry. I bury my head in my hands.

I had met Mitchie last year while I was on vacation with my family in Hawaii. After speaking and getting to know her better, it became apparent that she lived in the same town as me and, funny enough, lived in the same suburb as I did! We soon became really close friends. I'll admit that I developed feelings for her but like, who wouldn't. She's an absolutely beautiful person; inside and out. We were both openly gay but nothing had ever happened between us. Of course there was the usual inappropriate jokes but that's usual.

The silence of the now awkward room, was broken by Mitchie's obnoxious laughter.

Gently tugging at my hands that held my head, she said, "Alex! I'm kidding! Are you crying? Oh my God! Your eyes were totally swimming! I'm sorry but this is the funniest shit ever!" Majority of what she just said was hardly understandable as she struggled speaking through her laughter.

"Jesus Christ you scared the shit out of me! Fuck you, Michelle." I mumbled through my hands. All this did was cause her to laugh even harder and louder. I'm beyond glad that she can't see my face right now because a smile of my own was even starting to appear.

"Aww, Alexandra! Are you crying because you wanted our first time to be special? You're so romantic!"

I couldn't hold it in any longer though so along with her laughter, my own joined in. I wiped my eyes and punched her shoulder. "You're such an asshole!"

We are forever messing around with each other. Thank God for people that have a great sense of humor.

After our laughter had died down, I gently tapped her stomach and said, "Hey, now seriously, what happened to my clothes?"

She let out a small giggle. "After we left the club, we got a cab home and you were seriously paranoid about everything so you started freaking out and hid behind the one seat." She let out another giggle. "The cab driver asked me if you were alright but then you answered him instead and said something like 'dude, the dj's head was so big! Oh God, no not that head. His head on top of his body!' I swear the poor guy almost had a heart attack" Again, after our laughter had died down, she carried on speaking. "We eventually got to my house and you refused to change into pajamas so you stripped down to your underwear and bra. You kept complaining that the 'magic carpet' was flying too fast and grabbed onto me. I seriously have no idea what goes through your mind."

We decided that it would be best to sleep over at Mitchie's house that night because her father had a business conference out of town and her mother accompanied him to it and it would be easier to come home at whatever time and make as much noise without parents waking up and moaning.

"Shut up. I'm awesome and you love me."

"Yeah yeah. I do."

"Good!" I lay back down and snuggled myself into the blanket and closed my eyes once more. "Please fetch me a water from the fridge? Thanks Mitchie!" She gently smacked me on my head. "You're so abusive!"

"You're such a pain in the ass."

* * *

**Be Mine by Alabama Shakes is the story's title and summary. It's a great song and they are amazing **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright so here's another new chapter yay i hope you enjoy it.**

**Reviews are always welcome**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing but my mess.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

In life, we meet many people. Many people who we don't get alone with, many who we do get along with, and a few that we fit "perfectly" with. Although sometimes the people that we feel like we fit perfectly with might not feel the same way.

Ever since that one morning that she joked about us sleeping together, the thought of being with Mitchie hasn't left my mind. Not "being with her" as in sleeping with her but actually**_ being_** with _her_ in a way that's beyond friendship. Thinking about this makes me scared though. What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if something does become of this and then we breakup? But at the same time, I feel she would be perfect for me. She is perfect, inside and out. Thoughts like these continuously visit me. But I wouldn't want to ruin an amazing friendship just because my feelings got in the way.

Feelings. As it is said in Helen Keller's The Story of My Life, "the best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen nor even touched, but just felt in the heart." Often we are annoyed by our feelings but to be able to feel certain emotions, is truly amazing. For example, being and feeling generally happy is one of the best feelings. Being in love is said to be indescribable; a person needs to experience love for themselves to understand its true feeling and meaning. As much as we may despise or wish some feelings away, we shouldn't. We should allow them. It's difficult and you just end up getting confused depending on _**what **_you're feeling. But we should embrace them.

As for me, I have yet to feel what "love" feels like but the rush of various emotions that run through me when I'm with Mitchie, when I'm looking at Mitchie, when I'm speaking to Mitchie, when I'm thinking of Mitchie, may be pretty damn close. I can barely even describe let alone pinpoint the emotions I feel when it comes to her.

Happiness.

Awe.

Lust?

Confusion?

Fear?

I've admitted my feelings for Mitchie to myself already. I'd want nothing more than to admit them to her but the fear of the countless possible outcomes overrides the thought of telling her or acting on my feelings. Do you see this fucking dilemma?

"Alex?" Mitchie's voice broke my thoughts.

I looked at her and hummed in response. "Yeah?"

"Bitch, do not make me repeat what I just said." Her "serious" face is honestly the cutest thing I've seen. She just sighed and shook her head. "I was telling you about Greg's party this Friday and Savanna's plans to come here for the weekend." And then there's another one of my problems.

Mitchie met Savanna at a bar one night and the two really hit it off but she lives upstate so they ended up exchanging numbers and have been speaking ever since. Don't get me wrong, Savanna seems like a really great girl and all I want is Mitchie to be happy but I can't help but feel jealous. I know that nothing serious is going on between the two but, I guess, just the thought of never being able to be with Mitchie gets me down.

Lately I've lost ability in having a conversation with Mitchie that involves Savanna so I quickly glanced at the time on my phone. "Crap, Mitch, I really need to go. My mom will kill me if I'm late for that family get together thing. This weekend sounds good though. Talk later?" My excuse wasn't entirely bullshit. My grandparents really were coming for dinner but that wasn't for another 2 hours.

"No worries! Enjoy dinner and drive safely."

She walked me to her door and I gave her a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek before making my way out of her house. Well, isn't this weekend going to be interesting.

* * *

Falling asleep has become a daily problem. As soon as I'm in bed and I'm not preoccupied with something else, my mind is left to wander amongst my own troubling thoughts.

I opened up my music on my phone and hit the shuffle option; allowing my phone to choose a song because even that was too much to think of. I lowered the high-set volume and let The Cinematic Orchestra and Patrick Watson's To Build A Home to calm the mess that is my mind.

This has become my latest nightly routine. Although some songs only make me think more about this situation, music just seems to soothe the mind, body and soul. It's pretty fantastic if you think about it. One song, a certain rhythm, a lyrical verse can make one's whole attitude change.

Here I am struggling to fall asleep and forever having an inner conversation with myself that frequently surrounds my thoughts of Mitchie. And then there she is, probably sound asleep without worries that match my own.

After recovering from the near heart attack I almost had when my phone randomly vibrated, I saw that I had received a message.

_1 new text message from: Mitchie_

My eyes quickly glanced at the time shown on my phone's screen. Its almost 3:30 am, how is she even awake? Mitchie has always been the "granny" whenever we had sleep overs. She was always the first to pass out whether we were on the couch or on the bed.

**Mitchie - Are you awake?**

**Alex - No**

**Mitchie - Lol you ass. I can't sleep :/**

**Alex - Its 3:28 am. Seriously, who is this and what have you done with granny fanny Mitchie?**

**Mitchie - Lmao fuck you! I'm feeling alive tonight, okay?! I've got too much on my mind I just can't sleep urgh**

**Alex - Wait what?! I thought you were always alive! Has everything been a lie?!**

**Mitchie - Goodnight, Alexandra.**

**Alex - LOL Mitch I'm sorry I love yooou**

**Mitchie - Miraculously I love you too but really you have like some magical effect because my eyelids have never felt heavier before lol sleep tight bitch xx I really do love you**

**Alex - And I love you xx But are you calling me boring, Michelle? **

I'd be lying if I said that I was still as wide awake as I was. I suddenly feel tired enough to fall asleep right now. Its either The XX's Hot Like Fire that has made me feel so tired all of a sudden or maybe it's because of the thought of Mitchie being awake too. Knowing that doesn't make me feel so..._alone._ I know that doesn't really make much sense but thinking of someone who you thought was sleeping and then they randomly message you stating that they, themselves, actually cannot sleep either. It passes through a somewhat sense of comfort onto the other person which in this instance is me. Maybe her too but who knows.

Who knows. Shit, why didn't I ask her what was troubling her. But deep down I actually know why. And here we are again with fear out of knowing the outcomes and consequences of something. What if I had asked her and she mentioned being excited to see Savanna? All I want is for Mitch to be happy but it breaks me knowing that someone else is her "someone." I sound so **_selfish_**.

I sighed and shook my head lightly against my pillow, trying to rid myself of these thoughts before they deepen and my present willingness to sleep disappears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiii. I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone that reads my stories and to those who review - it seriously means a lot to me.**

**Alright so I think you guys will like this chapter. Well i hope you do lol**

**Read/review whatever and thank you**

**Just as a random added piece of "information", i imagined the song playing when Greg dances as HyperParadise by Hermitude (Flume Remix) when the beat breaks though lol. Its an orgasmic song. You'll come across the part in this chapter sometime**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my mess**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

That incredibly awkward and empty feeling when you have feelings for someone but you are forced to see them with someone else. This is exactly why I turned her offer down. I guess you could say I was protecting myself.

Savanna had arrived Friday afternoon and she would be staying with her cousin until she went back on Sunday. The plan was that Savanna would get ready at Mitchie's house, go to the party with Mitchie and then sleep over at her house because she didn't want to go all the way back to her cousin's house so late. Mitchie told me that on their way to the party, she could come around and pick me up so all three of us could go to the party together. I had quickly told her that I was going to the party with our one friend, Jared. Straight after my phone call with Mitchie, I had to quickly call Jared and ask if I could catch a ride with him.

Can you seriously imagine myself in a car alone with them though? I can barely handle an innocent conversation about the girl.

Jared and I arrived at Greg's house at about 9 o'clock but there was no sign of Mitchie.

"Alex, I'm gonna go get a drink. Do you want anything?" I turned to face Jared but before I could answer, he was already almost halfway to the kitchen. I swear, out of all of us, he may become the alcoholic. Wherever alcohol was, he was there too. That asshole better be sobered up by the end of the night or else I'll just take his car keys and leave without him.

"Russo! My main bitch! You came!" Greg was definitely already drunk. His words were slightly slurred and the smell of alcohol was oozing off him. I never really understood why he always called people by their last names whenever he drank. I returned his huge smile.

"Mills! Of course I came!"

"I was beginning to think you ditched my soirée tonight because you weren't with Torres when she arrived with some other lady friend."

"Soirée? Dude" my palm came into contact with my forehead. "And that lady friend is the same age as you." I burst out laughing as he started to slowly booty hop to the beat of the song. "Greg, do you know where Mitch is?"

"I think she's outside, I don't know. Russo, stop speaking and let me dance." Laughing, I nodded my head and began walking towards the glass sliding doors that lead to the outdoor area. That boy was such an imbecile.

As I got to the door, somebody grabbed my wrist. "Alex, take shots with us!" Before I could even reply to Ashley, I was being dragged to the kitchen and Roberto was filling up shot glasses with what looked like tequila.

I could already feel my head spinning like crazy by the time I was released from the kitchen. Each time I wanted to go, they poured more shots so we all ended up having about 6 shots of tequila each.

I started making my way to the sliding doors again and I swear, if anyone stops me again I am going to smack them over the head with my beer bottle. God, my head. I felt my ass vibrate but then I realized that it was only my phone.

_1 new text message from: Mitchie_

**Mitchie - Are you here yet?**

I stopped and quickly closed my eyes to try and gather my thoughts and calm my fucking head before I reopened them to reply.

**Alex - Yeh I'm here. Where are you?**

**Mitchie - Outside on one of the deck chairs x**

I looked to the side to scan the deck area and found Mitchie lounging back on one of the deck chairs. Lying down sounds perfect right now. As I was walking towards the deck chair, I kicked my foot on the bottom of another one and ended up losing my footing and landed half on the chair that Mitchie was on. Mitchie automatically sat up and quickly grabbed the beer bottle before it could spill or drop.

"Seriously? An Alex and a bottle crash land on your chair and you save **_the bottle_**. I see where I stand, Michelle." She burst out laughing and I started getting up to leave but I felt her hand wrap around my wrist and tug on my arm, pulling me down to sit with her.

"Leeex, don't leave. What if you landed on the bottle and it broke, huh? In a way, I _**did**_ save you so suck it up." She's so evil with her smirk and wink.

"You have a point. How can I ever repay you for saving my life, oh lifesaver?!" I dramatically crossed my hands over my chest.

"By giving me this," She said, taking a sip of my beer. "Thanks, sweetie pie."

"Yeah sure you can have it,_** sweetie pie**_. I think I've had enough alcohol tonight anyways." I turned myself around and lay back between her legs so my head was resting on her midsection. My eyes met hers when I gazed up. She looks so beautiful tonight. She had left her dark brown hair in its naturally wavy state. She was hardly wearing any makeup. "Wait. Where's Savanna?"

"Uh...she kind of already left." I looked at her with a questioning look. "Her cousin messaged her and said that she was taking her out tonight whether she likes it or not so she came and fetched her and she left."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that." She sighed and lay back, resting her back on the back of the chair. "Things seemed weird though. I don't know. Lately it seemed as if this whole thing between us was fading and I guess she came down this weekend to try and 'liven' things up again." She started playing with my hair. "Is it wrong of me to say that I may be slightly relieved that things happened the way they did tonight? It was just too awkward when I was with her. I don't know, Lex. Long distance never really works out."

I hugged both her legs on either side of me. "It'll be alright, Mitch. Its not wrong of you to feel that way. Its only normal, really." She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Sleep at mine tonight?"

"Do I even have a choice?" I smiled and looked up to meet her eyes again.

"No." She winked. I let out a small giggle.

"Either way, of course I'll sleep at yours tonight."

"Thanks, Lexi." She reached for one of my hands and kissed it.

* * *

The minute we arrived at Mitchie's house, I went straight to her bedroom and "starfished" her bed; completely and utterly face planted myself to her mattress. I didn't even know where she was but all I could think about was how orgasmic this bed felt at the moment. And how I could smell her perfume on the bed covers.

"Mitch, you smell so good." I mumbled into the mattress of her bed as I heard footsteps near me.

"Thanks, Alex. You stink of alcohol" she let out a short giggle and gently shook my leg. "Go brush your teeth otherwise I'll refuse for you to sleep in the same bed as me." I turned my head to the left so I could breathe properly. Not a chance am I getting up right now or anytime soon.

After our conversation outside on the deck chair, we went inside and I stupidly agreed to play beer pong with a few people that I've met before at previous events like this. Clearly Mitchie is the smarter one between the both of us because she controlled her liquor amount enough to be in the correct state of mind to drive us back home. Greg was completely knocked out by the time we left so I'll probably only text him later, seeing as it is the next day already, to let him know I'll swing by his house with Mitchie to fetch my car.

I heard Mitchie leave the room and then re-enter it after a short period of time. With eyes half open, I was about to open my mouth to ask Mitchie something when I felt a toothbrush be pushed against my lips. "Alex. Brush. Now." I swear she's like my mother sometimes. "And stop mumbling shit about me" I heard her laugh.

After both of us had brushed our teeth and changed into some sleep shorts and a short sleeved shirt, we were in bed; taking in the heavenly feeling.

I turned my body to the right so that I was facing Mitchie. The darkness of the room only allowing me to see her body's contours. I could hardly make out her facial features yet I knew how beautiful she looked. She always did. With or without makeup but even more so without makeup on for it was her pure, raw beauty.

"Mitch?"

She turned her body to the left, facing me now instead of the ceiling. "Lex?"

"You're so beautiful." I moved my left hand out from underneath my pillow and brought it to her cheek to gently caress it. "You really are."

"Lex, you're still drunk" she let out a halfhearted giggle. "You can't even see me right now"

"That's the thing, Mitch. I don't have to."

"You're a sweet drunk, you know"

I felt a strand of her hair edging down her cheek so I gently pushed the strand behind her ear and rested my hand on her jaw area; between her cheek and neck.

"'A drunk man's words are a sober man's thoughts' so like that could make me an all-round sweet person, huh?"

She giggled her adorable giggle and reached up towards my hand that rested on her jaw. She held it; palm on palm, and intertwined our fingers. She brought our newly intertwined fingers to her mouth and placed a sweet kiss on the back of my hand. I felt the bed shift a little as she slightly sat up and whispered "You're quite constantly beautiful yourself, Alexandra" in my ear, sending shivers throughout my entire body. She then gave me a lingering kiss on my cheek before returning to her original position, facing the opposite side of the wall, on the other side of the bed. Bringing my arm over her, still holding my hand, pulling me closer. I was practically almost spooning her. "Night, Lex. I love you"

"I-I love you too. G-goodnight, Mitch"

The level of confusion I am at right now is beyond me. What just happened? But being this close to her makes me feel like my heart is about to combust with happiness.

My thoughts we're suddenly interrupted when she pushed herself more into me. We were basically full-on spooning now. I swear to God, I may even be far too _**sober**_ for this shit so early in the morning, the damn sun isn't even out yet.

Mitchie, you drive me insane.


	4. Chapter 4

**Its been a little while since i last updated im sorry! But here you go, a new chapter :D**

**Seriously thank you so much for reading this story and taking time out to review. Its pretty fucking cool. I'm thinking of making a twitter account so i can speak with you guys. i'll probably have one when i update next**

**Here we go**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my mess**

* * *

**Chapter****4**

'One step forward, two steps back.'

Honest to God, this statement fits _**perfectly**_ to the bullshit situation I'm in right now.

Do you ever feel as if you've finally made progress with something you never thought could even _**have**_ progress in? But then your hopes are short-lived and are shot down, being left to return to dreams and dreams only?

On the night of Greg's party, I seriously thought that there had been progress made between Mitchie and I. I never really understood where it came from or why, but it felt good. A slither of hope had crept itself into my mind that night. Hope of Mitchie feeling the same way.

We have always been **_those_** friends that are a bit "touchy-feely" with one another but it was never...real. That night, there was a change in the way we acted and spoke. It suddenly felt as if there was chemistry radiating between us. It may have just been me, in my semi drunken state, but it felt different. And I'm sure of it. I_** hope**_ it was. Either way, the "slither of hope" that had appeared, has entirely disintegrated into falsity now.

After falling asleep with Mitchie in my arms, I had woken up at something after 11 am to an empty bed. I lifted myself up onto my elbows and looked around the sunlit bedroom, looking for Mitchie. Usually when I wake up, she's still sleeping. An early sleeper but late in waking up. But that morning she wasn't beside me.

That may have been a way to describe our situation; she was close to me, by my side, the night before but the morning after, she was distant.

Realizing that she wasn't beside me or in the room, I sat up straight and tried to gather my thoughts. I had shut my eyes tightly, rubbed them and ran my fingers through my hair. My head had been slightly sore - obviously from the alcohol that I consumed the night before. Opening my eyes to the new sound of footsteps approaching, suddenly she walked into the bedroom with her phone in her hands.

She had looked at me and smiled but I knew something was up. She had seemed a bit _**off**_. "How's your head?"

"Actually, not too bad. It could be worse." I continued looking at her, trying to make out and read her.

"So Savanna phoned..." That was when I thought that was the reason why she was of the room and had been holding her phone when she returned.

"And?" I thought that perhaps something had happened while they were speaking to one another on the phone and that was why she seemed a bit off.

"She was really sweet and apologized for what happened last night so we organized a lunch-dinner-date type thing for today." When she said this, this was when my heart sank just a little. I tried shoving my selfishness to the side and thought of her first.

"Oh okay. That's great, Mitchie." I tried.

"Yeah, I really feel like seeing her." This had confused me a little. Seriously? The night before, she had basically told me that she wasn't really feeling this whole thing with Savanna anymore.

I lay back down against the pillows that I had propped up against the headboard of her bed. I had watched her as she walked over to the bed and sat down indian style at the end. Our eyes met for a short second before hers dropped and focused on her fingers that were fiddling with her bed's blanket cover. Everything just seemed so damn awkward that morning.

"Are you alright?" As I had asked this, her barely readable yet, somewhat, sad eyes met mine again. I reached out for her fiddling hand to hold it. Just as my fingers touched her hand, she quickly and indiscreetly pulled her hand away, re-tying her already tied hair.

"Y-yeah, I'm great but I should probably start getting ready..." She let out a quick breath and smacked both of hands on both her knees before standing up.

I felt really taken aback from this. I was so incredibly confused and, honestly, slightly annoyed. I don't really know why I was annoyed though. Perhaps it was the "date" that she had with Savanna? Or how weird she was acting towards me? Or maybe I was more annoyed with _**myself**_ for taking things too far last night? I knew I should have just shut my drunken mouth up and fell asleep. This was exactly why I never wanted to act on my feelings. I feared of ruining things between us and now I think I may just have done that.

"Mitch, would you mind dropping me at Greg's? I still need to rescue my car" I had asked her. I thought leaving her house and being away from her may help this; whatever _**this**_, what was going on, was.

"No problem. I'm just quickly going to get dressed. You can grab something to eat or whatever so long if you want" She had said, all without turning away from looking inside her cupboard.

I inhaled deeply, held my breath and nodded and exhaled. I thought I might as well find something on tv in the meantime -I was too tired to make myself something to eat and quite frankly, I wasn't all that hungry - while she got ready for her "date" with that girl. I'm beginning to think that I'm becoming one of those bitter bitches.

Besides the noise of the tv and Mitchie getting ready, the house had been quiet and still. It didn't seem as if Mitchie's parents were home so I figured that they had gone into work today. The majority of the time spent at Mitchie's house, she was getting ready and I was watching tv so it helped with feeling so awkward around her but even though I wasn't physically with her and there wasn't any talking being done, I couldn't help but still feel the awkwardness. I had been far too mentally and physically drained to bother about getting dressed so I stayed in my sleep wear. After all, I was only planning on fetching my car from Greg's driveway and going straight home afterwards to take a shower and, most probably, sleep some more.

The car ride to Greg's house had been filled with awkward small talk and awkward silences. We've had silences between us before but never have they been awkward. Comfortable silences but never awkward. When we arrived at Greg's house we gave each other a lame hug over the arm rest of the car, said bye, and I got out and she drove away. That was that. Oh God, I think I really did take things too far that night.

I drove myself home straight away and did exactly what I had planned to do. I had the most revitalizing shower of my life, put fresh pajamas on and hopped straight back into bed.

And that's where I am now; in my bed and getting lost in my depressingly annoying thoughts.

It doesn't even feel as if I'm back at square one again. Really, it feels like I'm at negative square one with her right now. I'm contemplating on whether I should send her a text regarding last night or if I should just send her an irrelevant, nonsense, bullshit text to try to lighten whatever heavy, awkward thing that is hanging over us.

Seriously, again, damn alcohol. It always causes me to feel like shit. Whether it's by influencing my irrational decisions and making me feel sick like the last time or, in this case, influence me on acting on my feelings which created a mess of which I feel I should be blamed for. Last night could be labeled as me not making rational decisions again, right? I'm pretty sure everything that is floating around my head at the moment makes zero sense at all.

I sighed and reached over to my bedside table and plugged my iPod into my speakers. Thank God my younger brother, Max, has a soccer game today and my parents decided on staying and watching him play. All I wanted to do was blast my music and be alone. And here I am, alone in my bed and about to listen to music.

On shuffle, Lies by Chvrches came on and I smiled. I was so relieved that my iPod was being a wise-ass today for not playing some depressing song. Now wasn't the time for that shit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiiiii. I might not be updating so frequently because i'm officially on school holidays now and i might not find free writing time or whatever. But you could always follow me on twitter: FloatingLovato - i made it today yay**

**And i wrote majority of this chapter with a hangover so bear with me please lool**

**Review?**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing but my mess.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Decisions.

Certain decisions that are made in life depict whether or not something happens, how something happens, and so on. Decisions could impact us and/or others around us positively or negatively. Most of the time, we can only hope that we've made the right decision. Some decisions are hard and confusing. Some are easy and are quickly decided upon.

I guess you can call my little decision of whether or not I should text Mitchie and what the text should even say, you can call it a mere complicated decision.

After coming home from Mitchie's house this morning, I ended up falling asleep to the sound of my music from my iPod. When I woke up I decided to pull my head out of my ass and hurry up and text her. It was 4 pm so I was pretty sure her "date" with Savanna had ended unless they were still with each other at Mitchie's house or whatever. Oh God, my heart seems to break just a little every time I think of Mitchie together with Savanna.

Acting normal and talking nonsense, as I always do when we speak, in my text to Mitchie seemed like the better approach. The last thing I'd want is for this _**thing**_ to become even more awkward and cause Mitchie to become distant. Pushing my feelings aside, I value our friendship more than anything. She just seems to _**get**_ me and my bullshit.

I inhaled deeply and slowly released the air. I reached for and picked up my phone from my bedside table. I unlocked my phone and tapped my way to create a message.

**Alex - the minute I got home I showered, put my music on and went straight to bed. I literally woke up to our song. Fuck it Mitch its fate I'm telling you**

We always used to joke around like this so why stop it now? I really did wake up to our song though. I never really understood why Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men was 'our song' actually. We just always sing it on the top of our lungs whenever it plays when we're together. She'd sing the girl's part whereas I was ordered, by her, that I had to be the man so I ended up having to sing his lines. The song was just so fun to sing with someone. I don't know.

I got out of my bed, turned my music off and made my way to the kitchen with my phone in hand. I opened the fridge to see if I could find anything I felt like.

"Alex?"

I jumped and almost dropped the pizza box that I had found inside the fridge. My mom's voice literally came out of nowhere. I spun around and faced her with my free hand covering my chest.

"Holy crap. That may have been my first near death experience. Mom! Stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry!" Finally she stopped laughing. "Honey, your dad and I have a work conference that we need to go to that's out of state."

"When do you guys have to leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. We've already arranged for Max to stay a friends house until we get back so don't worry."

"Why doesn't he just stay here with me? I'll take him to school and all that." I put the pizza box on the table and took the carton of juice from the fridge door, opened the lid and poured the juice directly into my mouth in a way that my lips never touched the carton.

"That's exactly why." My mom raised her eyebrows and smiled at me, pointing to what I was doing. "You're too lazy to even pour juice in a glass. The poor kid probably wouldn't eat normally if he stayed here."

I burst out laughing. "I should be offended but I'm not because you're probably right." I put the juice back and took a bite of the slice of pizza. "When will you guys be back?"

"Alexandra, don't talk with your mouth full." She scolded me, pointing one finger at me. My mom is so over dramatic sometimes. "We'll probably be back on Wednesday. Just 3 nights."

"Okay great." My phone then vibrated.

_1 new text message from: Mitchie_

"You know the usual; no parties, look after yourself and don't burn down the house."

"Damn well there goes my plans of recreating Project X."

She looked at me with a confused expression. "A what?"

"Nevermind, mom." I giggled and then left the kitchen, headed straight for my room. I sat on my bed and opened the message from Mitchie.

**Mitchie - 'this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore' our ship will last Lex I know its fate. I ship it**

Sometimes she's just as much of an idiot as I am. Perhaps I've rubbed off on her a bit over time.

**Alex - same same same**

Her reply came almost immediately.

**Mitchie - Can I come over tonight?**

**Alex - Well if you have to...**

**Mitchie - Asssss. See you soon! xx**

**Alex - ;) xx**

* * *

"So, wait, let me get this straight. You ended things with Savanna before they had even properly begun?"

"Basically, yes. She wasn't really doing anything wrong when I met up with her but she was annoying me when she touched me. I don't know. I just kind of realized that I never felt anything for her anymore."

I probably shouldn't be feeling so happy right now but I am and, somewhere, I really don't give a shit.

Mitchie had eventually come over. Right now, we were both sitting indian style on my bed, stuffing our face with junk food and talking about what had happened today with Mitchie and Savanna on their "date".

"What did she say?" I questioned her as I put yet another sour gummy worm in my mouth.

"She was kinda surprised at first but then she seemed alright. There were no hard feelings, you know? I mean that's a good thing, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah I guess so." She just looked at me and gently smiled. She lay back down on the bed.

"Lex?"

"What's poppin'?"

"You're an idiot." She laughed and softly smacked my leg.

"Well, thanks, Mitch. You're my favourite person but alright." She turned around and faced me. Our eyes locking. I cleared my throat and looked away. "But yeah, what's up?"

After stumbling over her words and finishing with looking at everything except for me, she said, "I forgot what I was gonna say." She looked at me again with big eyes.

I burst out laughing. "Now who's the idiot." I raised my eyebrows quickly and winked at her. Call me crazy but I swear I saw a slight blush on her soft cheeks.

"You were sweet up until you called me an idiot." She playfully rolled her eyes at me.

"At least you thought I was sweet." I smirked at her.

"Whatever floats your boat, Lex." We both started laughing. Once her laughter died down, she sighed and sat back up. After fixing her hair, she moved up to reach over me to get her phone from my bedside table but as she leaned over me, I sat up and we bashed heads. She fell onto me so her head was on my chest.

"What the fuck! Mitch!"

"Jesus, Alex!" Holding her head, she buried it into my chest.

Both of us started laughing. "Why can't you be normal and walk around to get your phone?" She was still clutching her head and complaining about the pain through her laughter.

"Why can 'you' be normal and not have such a damn hard head?" I started laughing even louder.

"Honey, normal is just..._**so**_ 's it sore?" She pointed to the corner of her forehead. I reached up so I can hold her head to get a better view of the now red area of her forehead. "Here?" I gently rubbed my thumb around the red area and she nodded. "I'm sorry I've got such a hard head." I started laughing again and she hit me. I leaned my head around and kissed her sore spot.

"Oh my God. That actually works!" She leaned up and looked at me.

"What does?"

"Kissing sore spots! Kiss it again!" She sounds like such a child, she's adorable. But I kissed it again, lingering a little longer this time.

With her still half on top of me and her face so near mine, our eyes locked. My heart was beating so fucking fast and I'm pretty sure she could feel it. She extended her hand and stroked my cheek. My eyes briefly closed at the touch. When I reopened them, I noticed her slowly leaning in; still staring into my eyes. My eyes quickly dropped to look at her lips before flicking back up to meet her own eyes that did the exact same. We both were breathing deeply.

I was filled with such awe, lust and nerves that everything was clouding my mind. It was blank. It was as if I was intoxicated by Mitchie.

I leaned up to initiate the kiss. As my lips finally touched her soft lips, she pushed harder into me and gently grabbed hold of both sides of my head with her hands. One of her hands slowly edging into my hair while the other caressed my cheek. My hands slowly traveled along the contours of her body until they reached her hips - where they stayed.

The kiss became more heated as I felt her tongue slide into my mouth. Finally tasting her. I could taste the sweetness of the junk food that we had been snacking on. She pulled back, ending the kiss. Both our foreheads were leaning against each other, both of our breathing had deepened and accelerated, both had our eyes shut. I leaned up to kiss her again, simply, before pulling back again. She then leaned into me to plant a kiss on my own lips, gently biting and slowly tugging my bottom lip before letting go and burying her head in my chest yet again. Squeezing both her hips ever so lightly, I brought my arms up and wrapped them around her abdomen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright so yay an update! For those of you who read my one-shot, i hope this chapter makes up for that depressing thing lol **

**Also, i read Chapter 5 and i realised that i didn't save the edited version so i updated my "rough" chapter so im sorry about my odd English here and there in it. If there's odd English in this chapter again, its probably because i'm too lazy to edit lol**

**I hope you enjoy this one :) Review? **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my mess**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I kissed her.

The fact that I actually and finally did, hasn't sunk in yet. Majority of my kisses were always when I was out and drunk. I rarely shared any sober kisses. Being intoxicated and kissing people, I would hardly remember how the kiss felt. Yeah, I'd remember, most of the time, that I did kiss someone but never would I remember the exact feeling. When somebody asks you to describe how a kiss feels, you would usually say that it's pretty much indescribable. Well my kisses, I couldn't explain. They were only images in my memory, no feeling, just a complete blur.

Although I was in such a daze when I kissed Mitchie, I can still describe how it felt, I can remember it. The minute our lips had touched, it was as if a bubble of emotions burst inside me. It was exhilarating and seriously fucking fantastic and nerve-wracking.

We never spoke after out kiss. Unlike me, Mitch ended up falling asleep a while later after she buried her head into my chest. I lay there for hours just thinking about what had just happened and trying to sum up my feelings but I had been a complete happy, confused as hell, hot mess.

I thought about **_everything_** from how perfect our bodies fitted together right then to about how things might be in the morning when she wakes up. I was terrified that she'd reject all that happened and act as if it was nothing but an act of, I don't know, random impulse? I'm forever worrying about outcomes with her but perhaps that's just my own insecurities coming to the surface?

Eventually I managed to fall asleep. Although it wasn't the most restful sleep I ever had, given I only slept for about 5 hours, but it was the most comforting sleep I have had. Being this close to her, cuddling her, feeling her body on mine, hearing her breathing, it just all felt **_right_** to me. We have only just shared a few kisses and I can already feel myself falling for her more. I'm falling for her and I'm falling hard. It's terrifying really.

It seemed like I had ended up waking up before her as she lay beside me, her body only moving as she breathed. She had rolled off my chest as we slept but still my arm was around her. I'm not quite sure what I should do now. I know we fell asleep cuddling but that was last night, like what if it was going to be one of those **_morning after_** times and she'd regret last night? Should I leave my arm around her until she wakes up or should I just retract it and wait until she woke up? God, I really did need to stop worrying and thinking about everything.

While I was still contemplating on what I should do with my damn arm, Mitchie woke up. I heard her yawn, felt her arms move to wipe her eyes and then she turned around – still with my arm around her. The minute she turned around and I faced her for the first time since last night, I froze. I could feel my own body tense up. I never said anything, I just lay there. Frozen.

The once silent room was suddenly filled with her laughter. "Lex, why the hell are you looking at me like that?"

"L-like what?" That was the only thing I could manage to stammer out.

Her laughter turned into adorable giggles. "Like I have two noses or some shit." Then she moved closer to me and kissed me on my lips. I was so caught off guard that I didn't even think to kiss her back. She looked at me and smiled.

I studied her face and then returned the smile she gave me. I then returned her first gesture and kissed her back.

"Morning" I said. I saw her smile grow and I could feel mine do the exact same.

"Hi" she replied.

Was this all really happening? We were going to be okay? **_This _**was going to be okay?

"Are you hungry?" I asked her as I sat up to put my hair up into a messy bun.

"Yes, oh my God, it feels like there's a hole in my stomach!" We both giggled when she said this.

"How about we quickly get dressed and go to that diner down the road?"

She gently grabbed my wrist ad brought be closer to her. "That sounds perfect." Her lips brushed against my own before pulling me further into her. Our kiss was suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door and my mom's voice booming through it.

"Alex? Honey, are you up?"

I shifted my body to one side of the bed as Mitchie shifted herself to the other side. We never broke our eye contact nor did our smiles leave our face since our kiss was broken.

"Yeah, mom, we're up. You can come in"

The door opened and my mom appeared from behind it, "Who's we - - Mitchie! I didn't even know you were here." My mom walked towards the bed and hugged Mitchie who quickly sat up to hug my mom back. She and my mom started speaking about the usual things that are asked and answered when people catch-up. My mom kept shooting glances at me and smiling.

My mom adores Mitchie. Sometimes I think that she likes her more than she likes me. But it makes me happy knowing that my mom adores her so much. It's a good thing. She often teases me about Mitchie and has always wanted us to get together. Before, I used to just play it off as her being that typical mom that wants her child with that person or with that person, but now I just accept it and laugh along. Perhaps somehow she even knows about my massive crush on Mitch.

"Alright, you two, I'll see you on Wednesday so behave while we're gone" She smiled and winked at us. I quickly shot a glance at Mitchie who was smiling broadly with her cheeks a light shade of pink. I so badly wanted to squeeze and kiss her right then and there. She's so fucking cute. My mom faced me, "Alex, you father and I are dropping off your brother on our way so don't worry about taking him to Luke's house." Luke was Max's best friend.

"Okay awesome. Thanks, mom. Travel safely" I hugged and kissed her goodbye.

My dad and brother had walked in as I was saying goodbye to my mom. I hugged and kissed Max and my dad too while my mom and Mitchie were talking. Again. After everyone said their goodbyes to each other, Mitchie and I were alone in the house.

* * *

We quickly got ready, got into my car and drove to the diner nearby. After ordering and as we were waiting for our food, Mitchie looked at me and scrunched her face in the most precious way.

"Your mom's psychic."

I looked at her with confusion written all over my face. "What?"

"When I hugged her goodbye while you were saying bye to your dad and Max, she simply said 'I know and I'm happy for you and Alex' and then she carried on as normal."

"What?" I asked again. "How the hell does she even know something happened? She didn't even know you were in my room!" I started laughing. This was so weird. "Are you sure she said that?"

"Alex, I'm serious! I'm just as confused as you are. We kissed only the night before! When she said that, my heart dropped into my vagina!" Her eyes were huge. I started laughing even louder.

"Maybe she really is psychic" I winked at her. "I'll speak to her about us when they get back though. She's so weird, I love her." We both started giggling again before she spoke up.

"I-is there an us now?" She asked nervously as she started picking at her nails.

I reached over the table and held her hand in mine and gently squeezed it. "You tell me" She then lifted her head and her eyes met mine. We stared at each other before she smiled at me and I smiled back. And then, we knew the answer to her previous question.

"Just like that?" She asked me while a huge smile still graced her face.

"Just like that." I winked at her before squeezing her hand once again.


	7. Chapter 7

**I wanted this up before the weekend so i guess Friday is just on time. So, Chapter 7!**

**I hope this stories enjoyable so far. I have a feeling im rushing this story a little bit...but anyways lol again, i didn't edit this im sorry. Thank you to everyone who reads and everyone who reviews :)**

**This chapter is just a cute (?) filler**

**You can follow me on twitter: FloatingLovato**

**Review?**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing but my mess**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I smiled proudly into the kiss after I heard Mitch let out a soft yet audible, and very sexy, moan as I pushed her hips closer to my own. She was leaning down so that she could kiss me while she was straddling my waist while I was laying on my bed. Both of our tongues kept slipping in and out of each other's mouths as the time went by.

"Mmm, question..." I managed to get out as we carried on making out.

"Go for it" Was all she managed to get out too.

I pecked her lips one last time before I sighed and leaned back down on the bed, trying to shake off the high levels of lust that were consuming my body, "What's your idea of a romantic dinner?"

"My idea of a romantic dinner?" She seemed slightly taken aback because of my random question.

"Yeah"

Her face was graced with the most adorable thinking face ever. "Well to be quite honest, this right here is my idea of a romantic dinner." She looked down at me and smiled.

We had ordered pizza and opened up a bottle of wine. We have just been lounging on my bed, eating pizza, drinking wine, smoking weed, listening to music and enjoying one another's company. And don't worry, none of us should be getting greenies tonight as Mitch taught me a rhyme to live by when involving weed and alcohol: 'Beer before bong, you're in the wrong. Bong before beer, you're in the clear.' So obviously we had smoked before having our wine. Although, greenies has been classified as only being a psychological thing.

We were both clearly pretty gone.

"Seriously? Weed, pizza and wine, and you're happy?"

"Seriously. But being with you makes it ten times better, you know" She said with a wink and a smirk playing on her lips before leaning down and kissing me.

I was the first to break the kiss and, again, lean back down on the bed. She looked at me slightly confused. "Can I tell you something?" I asked her.

"Of course" She urged me to carry on.

"Majority of the time when we used to go out and stuff, I'd drink a lot because I never knew how to handle my feelings for you. And if something did slip out, I could blame it on the alcohol. I was terrified of losing you, Mitch"

She only looked at me and smiled. "I know exactly what you mean"

"Wha-how? Honey, I've never even seen you properly drunk before" I teased her.

"Exactly. Lex, I was scared that if I drank too much, things would start slipping out about the way I feel about you or maybe even make a move on you" She giggled and wiggled her eyebrows at me. "Oh my God wait, so we were practically in the same predicament but not really the same, you know?"

"I**_ think_** I know what you mean, yeah." I smiled at her. "My head is just really..."

"Same same same." She interrupted me before I could finish what I was saying but clearly she knew exactly what I was going to say. We both burst out into a fit of giggles.

We always joke around that whenever someone was getting high, they were flying to Jamaica. And right now, Mitchie and I had definitely landed right, slap-bang in the middle of Jamaica.

"And like my mom, you're psychic too!" I teased her.

"Be quiet, Alex." She then silenced both of our giggles with a kiss.

The kiss turned heated quickly - probably because of our current state of mind. Her tongue slipped between my lips and entered my mouth. Suddenly her hips began to grind on my own; driving me insane.

A slight moan escaped my lips. "Jesus, Mitch..." I breathed out against her lips.

I held onto her hips tighter as I flipped us around without breaking the kiss- I was now straddling her. I pulled away from her face just enough so I could lower myself so my head was in line with her neck. I planted kisses all along from her jaw line downwards to her pulse point and lingered in that position as I sucked and gently bit down on her neck causing her to moan and grip my hips even tighter, pulling me even closer to her. My hands traveled lower and reached under her top. As my cool hands made contact with her warm skin, my heartbeat increased and her breaths deepened. My hands explored her skin beneath her top, caressing her body, still planting kisses on her chest, neck and lips.

Just as her hands found the waistband of my sweat pants, my phone's ring tone started playing. Mitchie and I both slightly jumped when we heard the song ringing through the bedroom.

I groaned loudly before I sat up on her and reached over to my bedside table to grab my phone. "Hello?" I answered, annoyed.

"Russo, what's up?!"

"Greg, what do you want?"

The other side of the line went quiet for a few seconds before I heard his voice again. "Oh, sorry...Are you busy?"

Mitchie obviously had heard his voice through the phone's speaker and slapped me on my arm and mouthed 'be nice' to me. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"No no its all good. Sorry I snapped, Greg, Mitchie was just annoying the fuck out of me" I dramatically sighed into the phone. Mitchie's mouth fell and her eyes widened as she slapped my arm, again.

His loud laugh almost broke my phone's speaker. "That is what happens when one is sexually frustrated." He spoke in a posh accent. My eyes locked with Mitchie's before we both burst out laughing. Oh, the irony. "Well, seeing as though you both are hearing me right now, don't my main bitches want to come chill with me?"

"Right now?" Mitchie spoke up and asked.

"Yeah! What do you say?"

Mitch and I looked over at each other again and nodded at the same time. "Alright cool, that sounds good." I answered him.

"But only if you come and fetch us because right now, we're not mentally fit to drive" Mitch said right after I had answered Greg.

"Good observation, comrade" I said quietly to her and nodded my head. After hearing what I called her, she instantly face palmed herself.

"Assholes flew to Jamaica without me but sure I'll be on my way right now"

After we both said goodbye, I leaned back down on Mitchie's chest. She ran her hands through my hair.

"Lex" I heard her call out.

"Mitch?"

"Why the hell is Boss Ass Bitch your ring tone?"

"Ask Gregory. He set it as his ringer." Our giggles blended together. "He should be here in about 10 minutes..." I said.

"I hope my mind clears up fast" She randomly spoke up after a little while. I popped my head up to look at her questionably. "Weed makes me so fucking horny" She bluntly stated.

My laughter filled the room. "Mitch, you damn horn-dog you!" Then as my laughter died down, I pushed my hips into her own as I hovered my lips over hers and then moved down from her lips to her neck to her chest and then up to her lips again.

"Mmm, just hurry up and kiss me." She said to me with her eyes closed, sounding impatient.

Suddenly there was the sound of a car's horn going off twice. I smirked and leaned closer to her ear and caught her lobe between my lips, "No" I whispered in her ear as I hopped up off her and went to gather my house keys and phone. "Greg is here" I slipped my slippers on before walking out the bedroom door. "Babe, come let's go."

I heard her groan in complete and utter annoyance as I heard her stomping behind me. "Fucking take advantage of the situation." She mumbled to herself. "Fucking tease!" Her tone got louder.

I couldn't hold my laughter in anymore. I turned around and from the side, wrapped my arms around her waist. "You're so damn cute when you're_** frustrated**_." I kissed her cheek.

"Alex! Shut up."


End file.
